Obsessions
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Cela va faire plus d'un mois que Levy fait des rêves étranges, habités par un certain mage. A tel point que c'est devenu une obsession. Et elle va tout tenter pour réaliser ses rêves, quitte à aller séduire un Dragon Slayer assez froid et distant.
1. Rêves

**Note de l'auteur:** Gihihi me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Un Three-Shot pour être précise =P Et voila donc le premier chapitre ^^ Je vous gâche peut-être le plaisir, mais mieux vaut prévenir, il y a un lime caché à l'intérieur XD Et une surprise à la fin ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Au fait ! Vous avez vu le chapitre 253 de Fairy Tail ? Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Est ce qu'ils sont tous... Ou non ? o Je veux absolument la suite ! Je déprime ! Et mon rythme d'écriture est ralenti à cause de ça... Enfin, je devrais quand même poster assez vite.

**Chapitre 1: Rêves.**

Un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant accélérer la jeune fille. Effrayée, les bras au dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la pluie, elle tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'orage. Il pleuvait souvent à Magnolia pendant cette période de l'année (fin Octobre), mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de se précipiter chez eux. Cela dit, pourquoi diable la maison de Levy se trouvait-elle tellement loin de Fairy Tail ?

Après avoir traversé trois rues et deux places désertes, elle arriva finalement dans un parc de la ville. A droite un pont permettait d'accéder au reste de la grande cité, mais au vu des gardes trempés jusqu'au os de chaque coté, l'accès devait être interdit. Heureusement pour elle, elle devait juste prendre à gauche et traverser une dernière rue pour rentrer. Alors qu'elle s'élançait en courant le plus vite possible à travers le parc, quelque chose attira son attention et, intriguée, elle dévia et se dirigea vers un grand arbre histoire d'assouvir sa curiosité. Enfin, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas_ quelque chose_. Plutôt _quelqu'un_. Levy l'avait reconnu de loin, en même temps, avec son look tellement hors du commun, c'était dur de le confondre, et encore plus de ne pas le remarquer. Elle accéléra dans sa direction, un immense sourire éclairant soudain son visage trempé, le cœur battant follement, et plus seulement à cause de sa course. Car il fallait bien le reconnaître; cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Ca l'avait un peu perturbée au début, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire. Enfin, à moitié seulement vu qu'elle pensait à de drôle de choses et réagissait étrangement lorsqu'elle le voyait. Mais lui, il ne le saurait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Levy connaissait sa timidité et savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Lentement elle s'immobilisa en face de celui qui habitait ses pensées et demanda en reprenant son souffle :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Gajil ?

Et oui. C'était bien lui qui hantait nuits et jour son esprit. Mais là, le Dragon Slayer avait l'air énervé. Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé il tapait frénétiquement du pied. Il était aussi trempé que la jeune fille et avait une grosse bosse sur la tête.

- Ce que je fais là ? Grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux et se tournant vers elle. Et ben ces crétins de gardes veulent pas me laisser passer pour que je rentre chez moi, soi-disant que le niveau de l'eau et trop haut, vu qu'il pleut depuis deux semaines. Sauf que j'ai pas non plus l'intention de traverser à la nage ! Le pont est solide à ce que je sache ! Mais nan, rien à faire, ces idiots veulent pas. Donc bon, j'ai essayé de passer en force, mais ils m'ont chopé et lorsque j'en ai assommé un, les autres ont menacé de me trainer en justice pour "agression de force de l'ordre". Résultat je suis coincé sous ce foutu arbre, à attendre que cette foutue pluie s'arrête. Ca te va comme réponse ?

Levy cligna des yeux et recula légèrement, faisant le tri dans ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant en une fois, l'effet était assez étrange.

- C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

Timidement elle désigna la bosse sur la tête du mage qui hocha simplement la tête en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. On aurait dit un chat mouillé, et vu sa moue boudeuse, il devait le savoir. Vaguement gênée maintenant, Levy ne savait plus quoi dire et se contentait de le regarder cracher des insultes aux gardes avec un regard de tueur. Et soudain une idée germa dans sa tête, qu'elle se décida enfin à formuler après quelques minutes de profonde réflexion.

- Est-ce que… Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'habite pas très loin d'ici, et comme ça tu n'es pas obligé de traverser le pont. Hasarda la jeune fille en se tordant les mains et en prenant des couleurs.

Vu la tête que Gajil fit en entendant ces mots, il avait clairement envie de refuser, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse articuler une réponse, Levy lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina sous la pluie battante, en direction de chez elle et en ignorant ses grondements frustrés et grincheux. Après un court moment où il pensa à se dégager et à rester là, il finit finalement par céder et se laisser entrainer par la jeune fille qui le guidait dans les ruelles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de la jeune fille, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur, trop heureux d'échapper à l'orage dehors.

- Tss, quel temps de merde franchement.

- Oui, vivement que le soleil revienne.

Gajil s'ébroua en grognant et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en regardant autour de lui d'un air calculateur, faisant rosir la jeune fille qui recevait pour la première fois un garçon chez elle. Même Jett et Droy n'étaient jamais venus. Cependant elle avait mieux à faire que de rester sur place. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement pour chercher des serviettes, histoire de se sécher avant que sa maison ne soit trempée.

En parlant de maison, l'appartement de la jeune fille était assez simple et petit, composé de trois pièces, principalement parce que Levy ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour payer le loyer d'une maison plus grande. Avec les dommages collatéraux que son équipe causait à chaque mission, il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à se partager. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle vivait seule avec ses livres, du moment qu'elle avait un toit elle ne se plaignait pas.

Donc elle possédait une petite cuisine et une salle de bain. Par contre le salon avait été transformé en chambre-bibliothèque-salle de séjour, puisqu'il y avait des étagères qui couvraient chaque mur et qu'à la place d'un canapé il y avait son lit. Elle avait aussi un fauteuil caché dans un coin, une petite table basse et une télévision posée entre deux bibliothèques croulantes de livres en tout genre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Gajil plissa les yeux, légèrement étonné par tous les livres, même s'il s'attendait à en voir beaucoup.

- Tiens installe toi, je vais me changer.

Levy lui tendit une serviette que le Dragon attrapa en maugréant un vague remerciement, avant de la voir s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. En soupirant, il tâcha de se sécher la tête rapidement.

Lorsque ses cheveux passèrent enfin de l'état mouillé à celui d'humide, il enleva son haut -trempé lui aussi- et le posa sur le fauteuil avec la serviette avant de s'allonger sur le lit en grognant d'un air fatigué tout en contemplant le plafond. Il était un peu grognon parce que Levy l'avait ramené chez elle sans lui laisser le temps de lui donner une réponse, et qu'il avait un étrange pressentiment. En un sens, il se sentait gêné et mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi chez la jeune fille, mais il savait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose et qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Lorsque Levy sortit de la salle de bains, changée et coiffée, et qu'elle vit Gajil couché sur son lit et torse nu, elle sursauta et retint tant bien que mal un petit gémissement. Heureusement il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air vague et elle eut tout le temps de l'admirer. De la où elle était, elle avait une vue magnifique sur son corps parfait, de son torse incroyablement sculpté à ses bras puissants tout aussi musclés, en passant par ses longs cheveux ébène ondulant légèrement dans son dos. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était remonté dans son cerveau, s'était perdu dans le département des idées perverses, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il battait c'était une nouvelle image, à chaque fois plus excitante que celle d'avant qui jaillissait devant ses yeux. Et dire qu'elle rêvait de ça, et que maintenant elle l'avait sous les yeux. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle lui faisait mal, principalement parce qu'elle était en train de baver et se trouvait bien incapable de faire autre chose. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui saute dessus, elle devait se comporter comme quelqu'un de civilisé et se calmer, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était torse nu, incroyablement attirant et d'une beauté sauvage qu'elle devait perdre ses moyens, voyons !

Et bien sûr, c'est au moment où elle pensait cela qu'il finit par se tourner vers elle, la transperçant quasiment de ses yeux couleur de feu et esquissant un demi sourire sadique laissant voir ses longues canines. Il la contemplait d'un air à la fois amusé et interdit, et ne prononçait toujours aucun mot, paraissant jauger ses réactions. Levy oublia tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, pour ne dire qu'une seule chose. Et encore, elle ne prononça même pas cette phrase à voix haute, sachant très bien qu'à la place ne sortirait qu'un bruit et un flot de sons incompréhensibles même pour l'ouïe surdéveloppée du mage en face d'elle. Donc elle résonna simplement dans sa tête pendant que des tâches pourpres apparaissaient peu à peu sur sa figure.

_Pitié, ne me regarde pas comme ça…_

Elle sentait que ses jambes n'allaient plus la porter très longtemps, et, non seulement elle tremblait, mais en plus elle était prisonnière d'une boucle : Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, ce qui la gênait et la faisait rougir encore plus, compliquant encore la situation. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans de la guimauve. Les Dieux étaient-ils contre elle ce soir ? Enfin… bien sûr, elle adorait la vue, mais c'était trop rapide et embarrassant à son gout.

A peine eut-elle pensé cela que les Dieux semblèrent se montrer miséricordieux. Un grondement de tonnerre ébranla alors les murs de la maison, faisant sursauter le Dragon et crier la jeune fille. Et ô soulagement, la lumière s'éteignit à ce moment là. Coupure de courant. Et coupure de fantasme aussi.

- Manquait plus que ça, grogna Gajil en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Privée de la source de ses émotions, Levy se ressaisit bien vite.

- A-attends… Je crois que j'ai encore quelque chose pour nous éclairer, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Heureusement avec l'orage dehors, on pouvait se méprendre et considérer ça comme de la peur.

Lentement elle se décida enfin à entrer dans le salon et fouilla à tâtons dans le tiroir d'une de ses commodes, à la recherche de la lampe torche qui allait les sauver tous les deux. Enfin, du moment que le lachryma à l'intérieur ne se vidait pas. Après quelques minutes passées à chercher le fameux objet, Levy l'attrapa enfin et se retourna vivement, la bouche ouverte, s'apprêtant déjà à annoncer la bonne nouvelle, sauf que… Gajil était assis juste derrière elle, sur le lit, et qu'elle venait de s'emmêler les pieds avec les siens en se retournant trop vite.

- Qu'est ce que tu…

- Aaaah !

Et le reste se passa très vite. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer elle se retrouva à califourchon sur le Dragon Slayer. Et non seulement elle était sur lui, mais en plus sa tête était tombée pile poil sur la sienne. Comme par hasard. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps engourdi parce que son cœur battait trop vite. Et lorsqu'elle alluma la lampe torche, éclairant la scène, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et de le regretter immédiatement. Incapables de bouger et toujours en train de s'embrasser après la mini chute de la jeune fille, Gajil était aussi rouge que ses yeux qui la fixaient d'ailleurs d'un ait complètement ahuri.

Choquée et effrayée par la réaction qu'allait sans doute avoir le jeune homme, elle s'écarta rapidement en bégayant des excuses, se trifouillant les mains et se tortillant sur place, rouge comme jamais. On aurait dit que son visage allait virer au noir maintenant. Gajil quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, toujours dans la même position, vautré sur le lit. Sauf qu'il ressemblait plus à une statue, avait les lèvres pincées et un regard surpris en plus des petites taches rouges sur ses joues.

- Gajil… Je … Désolée… je n'ai pas fait exprès… je ne voulais pas… Je… Bredouillait la jeune fille sans pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes et en admirant son parquet.

Elle sursauta lorsque Gajil se releva soudain, mais contrairement à la série d'insulte à laquelle elle s'attendait, il se passa… autre chose. Il se rapprocha d'elle, leur corps se touchant presque, même si Levy ne releva la tête qu'au moment où il lui grogna à l'oreille "je te pardonne" avec un petit rire sadique et pervers, avant de lui voler un baiser passionné à son tour.

Agrippant sa taille à une main et passant l'autre derrière sa cuisse, il balança quasiment la jeune fille sur le lit, avant de se placer au dessus d'elle avec une moue timide, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Sans parler, parce que de toute façon elle n'y arrivait plus, elle caressa simplement la joue du Dragon Slayer avec un sourire encourageant, lui donnant l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle et s'abandonnant à lui. Avec un soupir satisfait il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres, touchant chaque partie du corps de la jeune fille qu'il pouvait atteindre, pendant qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras en un geste vraiment possessif.

Quasiment collée contre le mur, elle ne parvenait plus à penser sous les assauts de Gajil installé à quatre pattes devant elle, l'embrassant sauvagement et exerçant une énorme pression sur son corps, se rapprochant toujours plus près du sien. Agrippant ses larges épaules, Levy se rapprocha encore du corps brûlant en face d'elle, et qui contrastait tellement avec la froideur du mur dans son dos. Elle qui pensait que comme l'acier et comme son caractère, son corps serait froid et dur. Force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Enfouissant sa tête dans les longs cheveux noirs du Dragon, elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il commença à lui mordre le cou sauvagement en l'attrapant par la taille pour ensuite la coucher sous lui. Fébrilement, elle se mit à son tour à le toucher partout où elle pouvait, ne voulant perdre aucune minute passée avec lui et gravant tout les détails de son corps dans son esprit.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que…

Levy se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et complètement trempée. Pendant un long moment, elle ne sût même pas où elle était. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle serrait son coussin contre elle, le lâcha et se releva péniblement en tremblant. Un rêve. Encore un. Chaque nuit, c'était le même principe, elle rencontrait Gajil et ils finissaient par s'embrasser. Ca allait rarement plus loin que ce dont elle avait rêvé ce soir, mais c'était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se réveillait, et n'arrivait que rarement à retrouver le sommeil. Sachant que ce soir ne serait pas une exception, elle se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire de prendre une bonne douche froide et surtout de se rafraichir les idées. D'un coté, elle adorait ces rêve qu'elle faisait, mais de l'autre ils la perturbaient plus qu'autre chose, surtout puisque c'est Gajil qu'ils mettaient en scène. Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait sans doute pu trouver ça logique, mais pas là, même s'il l'avait déjà sauvée deux fois. D'ailleurs, est-ce que le fait qu'il l'ait protégée de Luxus n'aurait pas influencé son rêve par hasard ? Parce qu'il y avait souvent des orages dans ce qu'elle imaginait…

Elle frissonna en sentant l'eau froide couler sur son corps, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, contemplant d'un regard morne les carreaux du mur de sa douche. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, Lucy lui avait déjà fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était étrange lorsque Gajil s'approchait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Le plus rapidement possible. Par tous les moyens. Il fallait qu'elle voie le Dragon Slayer et qu'elle lui explique son problème pour espérer le résoudre. Mais vu comment elle réagissait, ça n'allait pas être simple. Non ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les timides, demain, elle lui parlerait. Et c'est sûr cette promesse que la jeune fille se recoucha, même si elle ne se rendormit que plusieurs heures plus tard, répétant inlassablement ce qu'elle allait dire dans sa tête.


	2. La faim justifie les moyens

La faim justifie les moyens…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Levy avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes et d'avoir passé sa nuit à faire du sport. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux vu le rêve qu'elle avait fait. L'esprit brumeux, elle s'habilla rapidement et avala mollement son petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas très faim. Puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se préparer. Elle s'était levée tôt, il n'était que neuf heures du matin, elle avait donc largement le temps. D'habitude elle dormait au moins jusqu'à dix heures, si ce n'est plus, mais depuis qu'elle faisait ses rêves étranges et perturbants, elle n'y parvenait plus. A vrai dire, il lui arrivait même d'avoir peur de s'endormir, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer et l'état dans lequel elle serait le lendemain. Mais de l'autre coté, elle faisait tout pour s'endormir le plus rapidement possible, plus que désireuse de se perdre dans ses pensées qui la bouleversaient tellement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en direction de Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs, dans son rêve, ils étaient en Octobre, alors que là, le printemps venait à peine de commencer… Pourquoi en Octobre d'abord ? D'un pas lent, elle traversa la ville, saluant distraitement les quelques gens qu'elle connaissait, perdue dans ses pensées, guidée automatiquement vers sa destination.

Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas ces rêves par hasard. Elle sentait que c'était ses sentiments qui tentaient de se faire entendre. Ses sentiments ou ses désirs non avoués ? Et puis, si elle ne ressentait rien pour Gajil, dans ce cas elle ne serait pas aussi troublée en sa présence. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était tombée amoureuse. Même si Gajil n'était sans doute pas le petit ami parfait, romantique et tout ce qui va avec. Elle le savait parce que, depuis un bon moment, il l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle ne se passait plus de son coté mauvais garçon et indomptable, la preuve, elle y pensait tout le temps. Il était ancré en elle. Elle qui disait pourtant qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre au début !

Elle interrompit son monologue intérieur en arrivant à la guilde. Lentement elle passa la porte et repéra ses amies, toutes assises à une table, près de l'entrée. Baillant une dernière fois, elle afficha un grand sourire et salua gentiment Kana, Lucy, Bisca et Wendy. Jubia n'était pas là, elle courrait après Grey comme d'habitude. Sauf que celui-ci était trop préoccupé par autre chose pour la remarquer.

La jeune fille s'affala lourdement sur le banc et commanda un bon café à la serveuse, se massant les tempes en gémissant.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Levy. Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Lucy.

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, maugréa la jeune fille en remerciant d'un hochement de tête la serveuse qui revenait avec sa boisson.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur le pourquoi et le comment Levy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bien évidemment, elle connaissait la réponse, mais n'allait certainement pas leur dire. C'était affreusement gênant, relevait de la vie privée, et elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde le sache. _Lui _en premier. Puis vinrent les remèdes de grand-mère pour s'endormir. Kana conseilla une bonne bouteille avant de dormir, ce que rejeta automatiquement la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus. Ensuite Lucy eut l'idée de la tisane, et si ça ne marchait pas, des somnifères. Raté, Levy en avait déjà pris et c'était encore pire (il s'agissait des deux fois où elle ne s'était _pas _réveillée). Et la matinée se déroula ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle parût extrêmement longue à la mage des mots. Parce qu'elle attendait quelqu'un en particulier. Elle s'était juré de tout lui dire aujourd'hui et elle était décidée à le faire.

Elle guettait chaque entrée. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, elle s'interrompait, regardait qui arrivait et tournait à nouveau la tête, déçue. La journée commençait à progresser, et _il_ n'était toujours pas là. D'habitude il était déjà à la guilde lorsqu'elle arrivait, assis dans un coin sombre à regarder de travers le premier qui s'approcherait trop près. Elle se demandait s'il viendrait aujourd'hui. Ensuite vint l'heure du déjeuner et toujours aucune trace de lui. Cela faisait peut-être un mois que Levy surveillait en douce ce qu'il faisait, elle n'appréciait pas trop le fait qu'il soit soudainement absent. Ce jour là, qui plus est. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne mangeait rien, il l'obsédait trop. L'après-midi commençait lentement, il devait être treize heures. Levy répondait mollement à ses amies qui babillaient à coté d'elles des paroles qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, le coude posé sur la table et un air perdu dessiné sur son si joli visage.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Instinctivement et par habitude, Levy se retourna pour voir et finit par détourner la tête aussi vite que possible, toute rouge et tremblante. Il était là, finalement. Fixant la table en bois en se faisant violence pour ne pas le regarder, elle le sentit passer dans son dos et se raidit imperceptiblement, suant à grosses gouttes. C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle se risqua à l'observer. Il avait l'air plus qu'agacé et marchait d'un pas raide vers le comptoir. Puis il s'arrêta devant Makarov qui était en train de boire un bon verre de saké et sembla lui expliquer quelque chose, même si de là ou elle était, Levy n'entendais rien. D'ailleurs, maintenant elle ne percevait même plus les paroles des filles à coté d'elle, tellement elle était obnubilée par le Dragon Slayer. Même de dos et énervé, qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à son rêve d'hier, elle sentait qu'elle allait saigner du nez. C'est en regardant tout autour d'elle dans la guilde pour se changer les idées, qu'elle remarqua autre chose d'étrange. La guilde était définitivement trop calme. Pourquoi ? Parce que Natsu n'était pas là non plus. Etais-ce de ça que le Dragon Slayer parlait à Makarov ? Levy n'en était pas totalement sûre, principalement parce qu'en y regardant de plus près, on aurait dit que Makarov faisait tout pour ne pas rigoler et s'efforçait de répondre sérieusement. Puis soudainement Gajil se retourna, se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la sortie, et la même scène se répéta. Levy baissa la tête et rougit comme il y a quelques minutes, avant de le regarder s'en aller d'un air inquiet et intrigué. Alors ça, ça s'appelait un coup de vent. Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, même si la jeune fille ignorait pourquoi il n'était pas resté et pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air bien. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, Lucy crut bon de l'interrompre.

- Hé Levy ? Youhou ! Gentiment la blonde la secoua par l'épaule.

La mage aux cheveux bleus cligna des yeux et se retourna vers la Constellationniste qui la regardait d'un petit air amusé.

- C'est Gajil que tu regardais comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air on ne peut plus intéressé.

- N- Non pas du tout ! S'écria Levy en rougissant fortement et en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. C'est juste que… je me demandais pourquoi il est parti si vite et pourquoi Natsu n'est pas là.

Quel meilleur moyen pour détourner la conversation que de parler de Natsu avec la blonde.

- C'est vrai ça ! Je l'ai pas vu de la journée ! Etrange.

Gagné.

Et ce fut au tour des filles de chercher des hypothèses. Même si aucune n'était réellement digne d'intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix se fasse entendre dans un coin de la table.

- Vous en faites pas pour Natsu et Gajil, ils vont bien.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Wendy. Elle avait réussi à se faire oublier en ne prononçant aucun mot depuis le début de la journée. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était un peu bizarre et elle avait la tête de ceux qui savent quelque chose, mais qui ne diront rien. Ce que remarquèrent bien évidemment les filles en manque de ragots autour d'elle.

- Ah oui ? Comment tu sais ça ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont ? Raconte !

Les questions fusaient de toutes parts et la pauvre petite fille était toute rouge. Ce n'était sans doute pas comme ça qu'elle allait parler.

- N-Non, je ne peux pas le dire. C'est secret, j'ai pas le droit.

Aussitôt l'excitation retomba avec un "Ooohhh" déçu. Bizarrement les filles n'avaient pas insisté, sans doute à cause du jeune âge de la Dragon Slayer. Résignées, les mages s'étaient contraintes à parler d'autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, Levy ne parvint plus à supporter ses amies qui ne cessaient de parler. Elle avait juste envie de calme en ce moment. Exaspérée et totalement blasée elle se leva et partit s'installer au comptoir dans un coin tranquille, s'affalant dessus avec un profond soupir. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, oubliant le vacarme autour d'elle. Et voila, c'était reparti. A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que l'image de Gajil apparut devant elle. Ah ? Il n'était pas torse nu pour une fois, agréable surprise, elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir expliquer pourquoi elle saignait du nez à tout le monde. Et soudain…

- Ça va Levy ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme depuis ce matin.

L'interpellée se releva et contempla la petite Dragon Slayer qui la fixait avec un drôle d'air, les mains croisées dans son dos. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle avait fermé les yeux, mais ça lui avait paru très court.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je m'ennuie un peu, c'est tout.

La mage aux cheveux bleus avait lancé la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête, pour ne pas avoir à expliquer que c'était parce qu'elle voulait voir un certain mage à tout prix. Et soudain elle eut une idée. Wendy avait clairement dit qu'elle savait quelque chose, bien qu'elle ait refusé d'en parler. Cachant sa soudaine excitation, elle demanda le plus naturellement du monde:

- Tu veux faire un jeu pour passer le temps ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

Même si on allait sûrement lui reprocher ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'en fichait. Elle verrait Gajil peut importe comment. La faim justifie les moyens comme on dit.

- Oui je veux bien ! S'écria la petite, toute enjouée soudain.

Difficilement elle grimpa sur un tabouret de bar et écouta attentivement les instructions de Levy qui elle tentait de ne pas rire sadiquement en pensant à son plan.

- En fait, c'est tout simple : Je vais te donner un verre et j'en prendrais un aussi. Et après je dois dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait et si l'autre la fait, il doit boire un peu de son verre et ensuite c'est au tour de l'autre de dire une phrase. Celui qui à le verre vide à perdu. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien jouer !

- Attends, je vais préparer ce qu'on va boire.

Levy partit préparer les boissons derrière le comptoir, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire et masquant son petit sourire vicieux. Elle pouvait très bien faire la fille gentille et inoffensive, mais peu de gens connaissaient son coté caché, plutôt pervers et du genre qui n'hésite pas à faire de mauvaises choses pour avoir ce qu'il désire. Et là, elle ne se priverai pas. Elle prépara donc deux verres de jus de fruit. Sauf que dans celui de la jeune fille, elle ne mit pas _que_ du jus de fruit. Vérifiant que Mirajane ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle préparait, elle versa un bon quart de vodka dans le verre de la petite mage. Ça sera plus facile de lui soutirer des informations si elle est bourrée. Et puis avec le jus de fruit, elle ne remarquerai rien : le piège parfait. Affichant une moue innocente, elle revint avec les deux verres, donna le mauvais à la petite fille et prit le sien en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

- Bon allons y. Tu peux commencer, déclara Levy, cachant son ton sadique.

- Euuuh… Je n'ai jamais fait de bisous à un garçon !

Avec un rire nerveux Levy avala un peu de son verre, les joues légèrement tintées de rose. M'enfin oui ! Une fois elle avait fait un bisou sur la joue à Jett et Droy ! C'est tout !

- A mon tour… Je n'ai jamais mangé de l'air !

- Eh c'est de la triche !

- Non c'est le jeu ! Bois ! Ordonna Levy en lui tirant la langue.

Wendy s'exécuta et avala rapidement une grosse gorgée, ne se rendant pas compte de la gaffe qu'elle commettait.

Les questions vaches se succédaient, et les verres se vidaient peu à peu. Bonne nouvelle pour Levy qui souriait comme jamais, et mauvaise pour Wendy qui se mettait à rire pour un rien et à faire des bruits et des grimaces étranges. Et finalement, lorsque le verre de la petite fut vide… Levy passa à l'action.

- Wendy, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? Commença la mage en la regardant avec un air grave et suppliant.

- Hein ? Voui si tu veux, répondit la jeune Dragon Slayer en regardant dans le vague avec les joues roses.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi Gajil est si bizarre et pourquoi Natsu n'est pas venu ?

- Et bien… C'est assez compliqué, ze ne sais vraiment pas si ze peux en parler. Wendy se tortillait sur sa chaise, parlait bizarrement et était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle avait clairement un coup dans le nez.

- Mais si tu peux ! S'il te plait ! S'il fallait supplier, Levy le ferait. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Patiemment elle attendit que la petite fille daigne donner sa réponse. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait boire un peu trop parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par lâcher ce que la mage des mots désirait par-dessus tout entendre.

- Et bien… Comme tu le sais c'est le printemps, et donc il y a beaucoup d'animaux qui ont des envies étranges à ce moment là, murmura la mage de l'air en fermant les yeux, la couleur rouge de son visage augmentant progressivement et jurant avec ses beaux cheveux bleus marine.

Oui sauf que là, Levy était un peu perdue.

- Quel rapport entre Natsu, Gajil et des animaux ?

- Non, mais tu vois… Enfin… ça me gêne un peu d'en parler… Mais disons que… Comme les animaux… On à des envies bizarres aussi. Mais Levy, vraiment ze sais pas si ze peux en parler.

- Ah vraiment ? Mais si, tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je ne vais pas le raconter à tout le monde.

Allez, elle y était presque ! Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse cracher le morceau ! Son sommeil et sa vie en dépendait !

- Ben… c'est que… A cette période là de l'année… Et bien… Normalement les Dragons et par conséquent les Dragon Slayer sont… en période d'accouplement.

- En période d'accouplement ? Sérieux ? Mais ça fait quoi ? Dis moi tout !

C'est ce qui s'appelle, un regain de curiosité. Alors là, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais ça expliquait tout, et oui c'était gênant. Maintenant elle voulait tout savoir.

- Ben, y'a pas grand-chose à expliquer ! S'exclama Wendy en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. Les garçons ont juste envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Z'imagine que c'est pour ça que Gajil est venu, mieux vaut qu'il reste chez lui, histoire d'éviter les accidents regrettables. Pareil pour Natsu.

- Je ne savais pas ça… Levy affichait la moue de la fille qui venait de découvrir un détail croustillant, un peu comme Mirajane. Vous avez plein de choses à cacher, vous les Dragon Slayer… Mais toi aussi t'as ça ?

- Oui moi aussi, mais ze suis encore un peu jeune, donc c'est beaucoup moins fort. Pas comme les garçons… Eux tu veux leur parler, et hop ! Ils te sautent dessus. Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles, Levy aurait juré que Wendy souhaitait juste disparaitre. Elle ne voyait plus rien de son visage si ce n'est une tache rouge. Sans doute le mélange de l'alcool et de la gêne.

- Vraiment ? Cette fois la mage des mots ne pût retenir une note d'espoir percer sa voix.

Si Gajil était vraiment dans le même état que celui que Wendy décrivait, elle avait peut-être une chance de pouvoir lui parler. Sauf que, sa note d'espoir, la Dragon Slayer l'entendit aussi, et apparemment elle était encore assez lucide pour être suspicieuse.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir tout ça ?

- Oh pour trois fois rien ! C'est juste qu'il faudrait que je parle à Gajil de quelque chose d'important.

Du diable si Levy lui disait de quoi ils devaient parler.

- Oui ? Et bien il va encore falloir que tu attendes encore un mois, il ne t'écoutera jamais dans son état, ze t'ai dis qu'il allait te sauter dessus.

- Un mois ? Impossible, c'est urgent ! Et puis je sais qu'il ne me sautera pas dessus. Elle disait ça, mais secrètement elle l'espérait quand même.

- Levy- commença Wendy avant de se faire couper par la mage des mots qui interpella justement Mirajane.

- Dis Mirajane, tu sais où habite Gajil ?

- Levy non, ne fais pas ça !

Un drôle de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la barmaid, et d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus tous plus louches les uns que les autres, elle lui dit:

- Attends je vais vérifier dans les archives.

- Merci Mirajane !

- Levy écoute moi ! Laisse le seul pour l'instant ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

- Mais non, Gajil ne me fera rien.

- Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir ! Tu ne seras pas en lui à ce moment là pour le freiner !

- Je gère, ne t'en fais pas.

- Et bien si, justement je me fais du souci ! Je sens qu'elle va mal finir cette histoire !

Levy commençait à regretter d'avoir mis de l'alcool dans le verre de la petite, parce que sa voix montait rapidement, et dans les aigus. Les deux mages auraient pu continuer à se disputer longtemps lorsque Mirajane revint et donna un petit papier avec une adresse griffonnée dessus à Levy, sous le regard inquiet et énervé de Wendy qui ne se faisait pas comprendre.

Avec un sourire parfaitement satisfait, Levy se leva, remercia Mirajane et sortit de la guilde en courant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, laissant à la guilde le soin de s'occuper d'une pauvre Wendy complètement bourrée qui s'était mise à hurler. En parlant de ça, Levy se dépêchait aussi pour ne pas avoir Sharuru sur le dos.

Décidée elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer physiquement autant que mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. En y repensant, l'inquiétude était tout de même là. C'est vrai, que se passerait-il si Gajil perdait le contrôle ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment le faire ? Et puis, elle devait juste lui expliquer son problème, lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller aussi loin d'emblée, même si ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, dans le fond. Depuis hier, elle ne cessait de se répéter ce qu'elle devait dire, appréhendant ses réactions, sachant très bien qu'elle serait gênée comme jamais. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, à attendre patiemment.

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle. D'un pas indécis elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit que Mirajane lui avait indiqué, regardant le bout de papier toutes les deux minutes, comme si elle avait peur que l'adresse change. Quel sentiment étrange, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol tellement ses jambes paraissaient faibles et tremblantes. Et pourtant quelque chose les faisait avancer, comme un mécanisme. Et finalement, elle se retrouva devant LA porte. Apparemment Gajil habitait en bordure de Magnoria, juste à l'endroit où le fleuve quittait la ville. C'était un petit coin tranquille, loin de l'agitation du centre et il y avait peu de maisons. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains, fit un pas en avant et toqua timidement à la porte en face d'elle.


	3. Réalité

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voila le dernier chapitre ! Sur ce, saignez bien du nez et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Parce que je viens de lire le chapitre 254, et non seulement je pleure, mais je suis tellement déprimée que je commence à avoir du mal à écrire... u_U

Réalité.

Les secondes qu'elle passa ainsi devant cette porte, Levy les considéra comme les plus longues de son existence. Elle eut l'idée de s'enfuir en courant avant que Gajil n'ouvre, mais se ressaisit bien vite et attendit courageusement, répétant rapidement une dernière fois ce qu'elle devait dire, tremblante et toute rouge, les yeux rivés sur la porte en face d'elle. Qui finit par s'ouvrir lentement, laissant passer la tête endormie et surprise du Dragon Slayer qu'elle venait de réveiller. Ah non, elle s'était trompée, c'était maintenant qu'elle vivait les plus longues secondes de sa vie. Après un moment qui lui parût interminable, Gajil daigna enfin agir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Etait-elle vraiment obligée de donner une réponse ? Parce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable pour l'instant. Donc, autant éluder.

- Je… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Là, Gajil n'avait que deux options. Un, il claquait la porte au nez de Levy, ou deux, il la laissait rentrer, mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle ressortirait avant le lendemain. Finalement, il choisit la deuxième option, non seulement parce que ça ne se faisait pas de laisser quelqu'un dehors en plan, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons pas très catholiques.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de sauter sur toutes les jolies filles qu'il voyait à cause de cette maudite période qu'il trouvait plus qu'idiote. Oui, sauf que Levy n'était pas jolie. Elle était magnifique. En cet instant, s'il avait dû choisir entre une montagne d'acier et elle, ça aurait été elle. Sans hésiter. Elle était tellement attirante avec ses joues rouges et son petit air gêné. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça envers quelqu'un, bien que ça fasse déjà plusieurs années qu'il ait ce genre de pulsions.

Lentement il s'écarta et invita silencieusement la jeune fille à rentrer. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, de peur qu'il ne se ravise et la remette dehors. Mais de l'autre coté, peut-être aurait elle mieux fait de ne pas rentrer. Oui, parce que le Dragon Slayer avait seulement passé la tête par la porte. Pas le reste. Il n'était peut-être pas torse nu à proprement parler, mais le fait qu'il porte une chemise blanche déboutonnée laissait clairement entrevoir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Levy en oublia même son nom. Autant dire que le discours qu'elle avait préparé depuis hier s'était par mégarde volatilisé de la même manière.

- Bon qu'est ce qui y'a ? Demanda le Dragon Slayer d'un air stressé.

- Et bien… Wendy m'a expliqué ce que vous avez, toi et Natsu, commença-t-elle en regardant ses mains, histoire de ne pas le regarder lui.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es là ?

- Pas exactement… C'est compliqué.

Elle avait chaud, très chaud, et ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet. Même si, elle n'aurait pas vraiment à le faire. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança dans des explications confuses, se dandinant sur place en trifouillant ses doigts pour ne pas penser à lui. Même si Gajil ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il avait trop à faire à régler ses problèmes intérieurs. Le sang battant à ses tempes, il avait fermement enfoncé ses poings dans ses poches, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour se calmer et surtout se retenir.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés, une fille ne faisant pas exception. Lui et sa stupide fierté de dragon se l'étaient interdit toutes ces années, plongeant peu à peu dans la solitude. Cependant, même si c'était avec du retard, il reconnut qu'il y avait finalement quelqu'un dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait protéger et avec qui il serait capable de s'ouvrir. Et cette personne là, c'était Levy. Il le savait, c'était même plus qu'une évidence ou une certitude, il l'aimait. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait sauvée. Il ignorait comment, mais elle était la personne qui faisait battre à nouveau son cœur meurtri par tant d'années passées seul.

Il n'était plus capable de se retenir. Pas devant elle. Même si de l'extérieur il paraissait aussi froid que d'habitude, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti pareil désir, pareille envie du corps de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'en ce moment. Il avait beau lutter et repousser ses pulsions, elles revenaient ensuite, plus violentes que jamais. Et ce fut un des rares combats qu'il perdit. Il céda, s'abandonnant à ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses pulsions.

- Levy…

En entendant ce drôle de murmure mélangé à un grognement rauque, la jeune fille s'interrompit immédiatement dans ses explications confuses et releva la tête, pour voir Gajil foncer quasiment sur elle.

Il la plaqua violemment au mur, l'étouffant presque par sa proximité et souda avec force et sauvagerie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, toutes les pensées de Levy volèrent en éclats, la laissant vide, seulement emportée par le tourbillon surpuissant de ses sentiments. Presque avec la même sauvagerie que lui, elle l'agrippa férocement à la nuque en gémissant, inclinant la tête sur le coté pour se rapprocher encore plus. Avec un grondement qui les fit trembler tous les deux, le Dragon Slayer l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva, se dirigeant rapidement vers son lit pendant qu'elle prenait appui sur ses larges épaules pour ne pas tomber.

Tous les deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le mage d'acier se plaçant automatiquement au dessus de la jeune fille, dominateur. Avidement, Levy passa ses mains sur le torse de Gajil, caressant chacun de ses muscles, secrètement comblée de pouvoir enfin le faire et de le voir frissonner. Lentement, profitant de chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'elle touchait, elle finit par enlever la chemise du Dragon Slayer, la jetant au bas du lit avant d'embrasser tendrement son torse si viril. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour sentir l'envie irrésistible qu'elle avait de lui sauter dessus et de réaliser tout ses fantasmes en même temps.

…

Avec force il la tourna sur le ventre, se plaçant automatiquement dans son dos en soupirant. Levy le laissa faire, elle était enveloppée de tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps ne lui répondait plus, embrouillé et traversé par trop de sensations merveilleuses.

Lorsqu'il lui mordit sauvagement la clavicule, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle se cabra et son dos s'arqua pour rencontrer le torse brûlant de Gajil derrière elle et elle haleta encore plus. On aurait dit qu'il savait pertinemment comment elle allait réagir et qu'il jouait avec elle. Tant mieux, si cela voulait dire qu'elle serait transportée au paradis à chaque geste, alors elle acceptait. Soudain, elle sentit le dragon passer sa main droite sous sa taille, la penchant légèrement sur le coté, et remontant sous sa chemise, vers sa poitrine. Et ensuite se fût sa main gauche qui serpenta vers le bas, passant sans préambule sous la jupe et les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille. Levy sursauta mais se laissa faire docilement, ondulant même contre le corps du mage d'acier qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux et caressait sa nuque de son souffle chaud qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Remplaçant son souffle, sa langue entra en action, passant doucement au creux de son cou. La jeune fille se tortilla et émit un son qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un rire et un soupir. En tremblant, la main de la mage aux cheveux bleus vint rejoindre celle de son amant, agrippée à sa poitrine. Explorant les endroits les plus secrets de son corps, Gajil lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagées possibles.

Elle était secouée de spasmes et tremblait, comme un animal tentant de se défaire de l'emprise d'un terrible serpent. Emprise qui se resserrait toujours plus sur elle, sauf qu'ici, elle n'attendait que cela.

Elle voulait juste qu'il la déshabille, qu'il voie son corps, qu'il l'aime toute la nuit. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser de manière cohérente, se laissant guider par ses envies et ses pulsions à elle. Levy profitait de la situation, sachant très bien que rien ne garantissait que cela se reproduirait par la suite. Gajil avait simplement perdu le contrôle, elle ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment conscient de ses gestes. En un sens, elle appréhendait sa réaction le lendemain, où même un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte. Mais peu importe, son excitation et son désir avaient vite fait de lui faire oublier ses soucis.

C'était sans doute à ce moment précis que le coté animal de Gajil prit en grande partie le dessus. Avec un désir non dissimulé, il lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements, n'hésitant pas à les déchirer quand ça lui prenait trop de temps et d'efforts. Levy émit un petit cri de protestation en rosissant, mais les lèvres de Gajil l'étouffèrent bien vite. Puis il la retourna complètement à nouveau, contemplant son corps qu'il trouvait si parfait avant de replonger une nouvelle fois vers ses lèvres avec un baiser sauvage et passionné, redessinant les contours de son corps de ses mains si chaudes qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps imaginées. Caressant doucement la peau de son ventre, il s'amusait à l'exciter encore plus, attendant ses gémissements avec une ardeur toute nouvelle. Grognant d'impatience en sentant son désir inassouvi, Levy resserra ses cuisses contre le corps viril de son amant, en un geste pressant et quasi suppliant. Elle voulait lui appartenir entièrement, ne plus exister que pour le satisfaire, le rendre heureux en cet instant. Elle sentit son corps se tendre et durcir contre elle, répondant à ses envies.

Levy passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour finir par les emmêler dans les longs cheveux noirs de son amant qui lui faisait vivre un véritable supplice en poussant un faible soupir, Le grondement de Gajil résonna bien plus fort que le sien, et il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, lui permettant de trifouiller ses cheveux pendant qu'il laissait son souffle parcourir sa peau, prenant un malin plaisir à la faire frissonner. La seule chose qui contrastait avec la chaleur bouillonnante qui émanait de lui était ses piercings, collés au creux de sa poitrine tout comme la tête à qui ils appartenaient. Il sentait peu à peu une chaleur fiévreuse monter chez la jeune fille et savait que son excitation était à son maximum en l'entendant haleter et s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces. Gajil jubilait et se sentait fier d'être à l'origine de tout cela. C'était tellement satisfaisant de sentir la jeune fille réagir ainsi à ses envies. Lentement il se releva et repartit à l'action. Descendant ses mains vers ses cuisses, il les écarta et se plaça entre elles automatiquement. Levy sentit à nouveau l'appréhension lui mordre le ventre, même si elle fut bien vite englobée par son désir. Le grand moment arrivait. Collant son bassin à celui du Dragon Slayer, elle ferma les yeux et attendit simplement qu'il l'emmène au septième ciel. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Jetant fébrilement le reste de ses habits aux pieds du lit, il agrippa fermement les jambes de la jeune fille avant de s'enfoncer en elle en grognant dans son cou. Sauvagement, il donna un coup de rein, plus satisfait que jamais de la sentir sienne, arrachant un petit cri douloureux à la jeune fille qui resserra son étreinte sur le cou du Dragon en se cabrant et en enfonçant involontairement ses ongles dans sa peau, décuplant encore ses envies. Il s'arrêta à ce moment là, la laissant souffler un peu, et la taquinant avant de continuer. Sauf que Levy ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse se reposer. Enlaçant sa taille avec ses jambes, elle embrassa fiévreusement son cou, sentant ses longs cheveux bleus coller à son visage rougi par l'excitation qu'engendrait le Dragon Slayer,

- Continue, je t'en supplie… Souffla-t-elle à son oreille en se collant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et d'entamer un lent va et vient. Il était bien plus doux qu'avant dans ses gestes, même s'ils étaient toujours empreints d'une sauvagerie incontrôlable. La température ambiante augmenta progressivement sous l'effet de la chaleur dégagée par son partenaire, allant de paire avec la fièvre qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Enflammé, il l'embrassa en enfonçant sa langue si ardemment qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Dans un élan de puissance, il plaqua violemment ses poignets derrière sa tête. Il était le maître, il décidait. Cependant Levy le sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, signe évident qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Il commençait à haleter à son tour, au même rythme que la jeune fille sous lui, qui elle aussi ondulait contre son corps, même si ses gestes étaient plus tremblants, erratiques. Tous les deux étaient rouges et leurs corps trempés brillaient à la faible lueur du jour qui déclinait. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, chacun pouvait y lire le feu qui habitait l'autre. Le fait que Levy soit quasi hypnotisée par le regard de braise du Dragon Slayer y était pour beaucoup aussi. Elle passait fébrilement ses mains sur les muscles brûlants et durs du Dragon Slayer, se rendant compte à quel point ses rêves ne lui avait pas rendu justice, et ne désirant qu'une seule chose en cet instant. Qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. C'était tellement agréable. Le plaisir s'éloignait, puis se rapprochait, pour s'éloigner, et se rapprocher à nouveau, de plus en plus vite. Sentant la chaleur de son désir atteindre le même niveau que celui de la jeune fille, Gajil accélérait ses mouvements, se sentant agréablement bien au fur et à mesure qu'il allait loin en elle, et ayant l'impression de revivre en s'unissant à elle par ce simple geste. Jamais il n'avait vécu une expérience comme celle-ci avec autant d'intensité. Les sentiments et les émotions qui le balayait étaient tellement puissants qu'il se sentait petit et insignifiant à coté. Le paradis ne pouvait se situer ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle, même s'il savait qu'il était fait pour se retrouver en enfer. Encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, il entrait et sortait, se frottant inlassablement contre le corps de la jeune fille, faisant jouer tous ses muscles contre elle en la mordant partout où il pouvait, voyant très bien qu'elle adorait cela. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Levy arrivait à peine à soupirer, et n'émettait que quelques petits bruits satisfaits, à chaque fois qu'il augmentait la cadence, sentant son plaisir augmenter de la même façon. Il prenait une joie insensée à ressentir les contractions les plus intimes de son corps autour du sien. Cédant au moindre de ses désirs sans même rechigner, il continuait, sans s'arrêter. Et c'est à ce moment là que leurs corps s'unirent entièrement. Eux que tout opposait, le physique, comme le mental. Levy se cabra violemment, rejetant sa tête dans les coussins derrière elle en hurlant son prénom une bonne dizaine de fois, sentant son corps battre contre le sien au rythme de son cœur affolé. Gajil ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, laissant échapper un râle de jouissance de sa gorge, chose qu'il n'aurait même jamais imaginé être capable de faire. Poussant une dernière fois, plus violemment que les autres, il embrassa passionnément sa mage aux cheveux bleus, grognant son prénom à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour haleter. Ce moment avait beau avoir été bref, ça avait été si terriblement agréable qu'il était faible comme jamais auparavant.

S'immobilisant un petit moment, Gajil finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, à coté de la mage aux cheveux bleus qui haletait, encore faible après tout ce qu'elle venait de faire et de ressentir. Aucun des deux ne parlait, à vrai dire ils tentaient surtout d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout que le Dragon Slayer retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, et se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Avec Levy en plus. Il était à la fois heureux et comblé de l'avoir fait, mais aussi horrifié en repensant à la manière dont tout avait débuté. Il s'était jeté sauvagement sur elle et avait agi selon sa volonté à lui, pas la sienne. Sur le coup, il n'osait pas la toucher, ni la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir contre elle, de peur de l'avoir effrayée par son manque de contrôle. Déjà que tout le monde le haïssait à la guilde, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'y mette aussi. Soudain Levy tourna faiblement la tête vers lui et le fixa intensément. Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Son regard était innocent, sans aucune trace de colère. D'une manière un peu hésitante elle tendit son bras, frôlant timidement le torse viril du mage d'acier qui frissonna. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il l'attrapa par la taille et se cala lentement en dessous d'elle. Faiblement et un peu tremblante, Levy l'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, frémissant lorsqu'elle le sentit lisser ses cheveux bleus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Gajil demande enfin quelque chose.

- Bon, et qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour demander ? Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible en fermant les yeux.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Dis-moi.

- Demain… D'accord ?

Le Dragon Slayer grogna d'un air impatient mais ne protesta pas, fermant les yeux à son tour avec un petit soupir satisfait. Au moins, Levy était sûre de passer une bonne nuit.

…..

Levy émergea doucement; réveillée par la douce chaleur d'un rayon de soleil dans son dos. Elle sourit en sentant une odeur métallique plus que familière sous elle. Enfin, elle avait bien dormi. Depuis des mois où elle ne cessait de se réveiller, cette fois, rien, elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Et Gajil qui respirait doucement sous elle, confirmait que cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve. Lentement elle passa sa main sur les muscles de ses bras, brûlant déjà d'une énergie contenue, caressant ses cheveux noirs de l'autre, pendant un temps qui lui parut très court, même s'il avait duré très longtemps. Le mage d'acier se décida enfin à bouger vers onze heures du matin, bailla et grogna avant d'aviser la jeune fille d'un regard encore à moitié endormi, même après sa longue grasse matinée.

- Lu, gronda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Coucou ! Sourit la mage d'une voix joyeuse en resserrant sa prise autour du dragon qui en fit de même.

Le silence s'installa lentement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste d'être ensemble.

- Et maintenant tu m'expliques ? Demanda Gajil au bout d'un long moment. Sa patience était mise à dure épreuve.

- En fait… ça va faire bientôt quelques mois que je rêve de toi, toutes les nuits. Et disons que… ce qu'on à fait hier soir… m'était vaguement familier. Assez pour en avoir rêvé un grand nombre de fois. Et j'ai compris… j'ai compris que… je t'aimais. Donc, je suis venue pour te le dire.

Le Dragon Slayer grogna et tourna la tête, même s'il n'allait pas réussir à cacher ses joues roses ainsi. Levy continua et expliqua comment elle avait "drogué" Wendy pour lui faire avouer et comment elle était venue chez lui. Gajil émit un petit rire sadique lorsqu'elle lui raconta l'état dans lequel se trouva la jeune Dragon Slayer, même si la mage aux cheveux bleus était plus désolée de ce qu'elle avait fait que tout le reste.

Soudain, les deux mages entendirent un drôle de bruit dehors. Comme des cris et des pas précipités qui se rapprochaient. Et apparemment ils avaient raison. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Jett avec une batte de baseball et Droy avec un marteau, tous les deux en train de crier.

- ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE ! SI T'AS OSE TOUCHER A UN SEUL CHEVEU DE LEVY JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! Braillait Jett.

- ON VA TE DEMONTER LA TÊTE SALE BOITE DE CONSERVE AMBULANTE ! Continuait Droy.

Au même moment, Levy hurla de surprise et s'empressa de jeter la couverture sur elle et Gajil, qui bien évidemment, ne portait plus aucun vêtement. Les deux garçons s'interrompirent brusquement en voyant la scène devant eux et on eut l'impression que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient au ralenti.

- Sympa le réveil. Grommela le Dragon Slayer en les foudroyant du regard. Et on vous à jamais apprit qu'on rentrait pas chez les gens comme ça ? Vos parents vous ont éduqué avec un kit trouvé dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?

La jeune fille grogna avec un regard réprobateur mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention principalement parce qu'il fixait les deux mages avec une joie non dissimulée et un sourire sadique en voyant leurs têtes déconfites. Levy décida alors de calmer le jeu avant que ses deux amis ne se jettent sur le Dragon Slayer, et elle par conséquent vu qu'elle était sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux et en resserrant sa prise sur la couverture au dessus de son corps.

- Bah c'est simple. Comme on t'as pas vue ce matin à la guilde, on à demandé aux filles, et c'est là que Wendy est venue et nous à raconté une histoire bizarre. Commença Jett en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux mages.

- Oui ! Ajouta Droy, même qu'elle était louche Wendy, elle avait l'air crevée. Et puis elle nous à dis que t'étais allée voir Gajil, mais qu'il y avait au moins quatre vingt pourcent de chance qu'il te saute dessus et qu'il te viole, donc on est venus te sauver !

- … fut tout ce que Levy répondit.

Et ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, ce fut le Dragon Slayer. Un sourire particulièrement sadique éclaira son visage, et il jeta le feu aux poudres.

- Trop tard, déclara-t-il narquoisement.

Il passa ensuite ses bras au dessus de la couverture, autour de la taille de la jeune fille, d'un geste possessif qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était à lui. Levy rougit, horriblement gênée par la situation et n'osant pas regarder ses camarades. Qui d'ailleurs n'avaient même pas esquissé le moindre geste, tirant tous les deux une tête de dix pieds de long complètement choquée en comprenant ce que venait de dire le mage d'acier.

Ils comprirent enfin. Vu comment la jeune fille se cachait, elle n'avait rien en dessous. Et qui disait rien en dessous, disait toute nue, par évidence. Donc, en conclusion, Gajil avait belle et bien sauté sur la jeune fille, sauf que celle-ci s'était apparemment laissé faire, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient.

C'est à ce moment précis que Jett et Droy remarquèrent qu'ils étaient en trop. Ils sortirent précipitamment, les yeux bloqués sur le mode écarquillé, les bras ballants et avec une allure de zombie. Levy ouvrit la bouche mais ils avaient déjà claqué la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. Gajil, lui, se retenait pour ne pas rire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait furieusement la lèvre en tressaillant.

- Gajil, ce n'est pas drôle ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Si. Nan mais t'as vu leurs tronches ?

Il s'étouffa à moitié avant d'éclater de rire, secouant la mage au dessus de lui, qui elle faisait plutôt la grimace. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dragon calma son fou rire et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Levy, pouffant encore par moments. Etrangement, lorsqu'il se montrait tendre comme ça avec elle, elle en oubliait ses soucis et se détendait subitement. Tous les deux restèrent ainsi encore un certain temps puis la mage finit par se relever.

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? Demanda-t-elle en grognant parce que son corps était plein de courbatures.

- Oui vas-y, répondit-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers la douche, pour ne pas avoir à regarder trop longtemps le corps nu du dragon et risquer l'hémorragie nasale. Elle rentra dans la cabine et ouvrit l'eau chaude, s'attardant en dessous en espérant apaiser la douleur de son corps. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Gajil vienne s'incruster à ce moment là. La douche devint beaucoup plus étroite d'un coup.

- Gajil qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Protesta la jeune fille en se retournant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le torse musclé du dragon.

- Je viens t'aider, t'as l'air d'avoir du mal à te frotter le dos, ricana-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

La bonne excuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester encore, il l'embrassa et la colla contre la vitre.

- Laisse-moi le faire à ta place… Souffla-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Lentement il se mit à caresser son visage, son corps ses cheveux, massant sensuellement son dos. S'ensuivirent ensuite des râles, des grognements et des bruits d'éclaboussures, signe que les deux mages se disputaient pour être sous le jet d'eau chaude, même si le mage d'acier avait l'avantage.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent une heure plus tard, Levy tenait à peine debout et faisait la grimace dès qu'elle esquissait un geste. Gajil sortit à son tour, se sécha brièvement, enfila enfin un pantalon et tendit un peignoir à la jeune fille qui l'accepta bien volontiers. C'est à ce moment là que le ventre de la mage aux cheveux bleus grogna méchamment. Et bien oui, elle était arrivée vers cinq heures trente chez Gajil, et ils avaient fait la bringue toute la nuit, normal qu'elle ait faim, elle n'avait rien mangé hier soir.

Le Dragon Slayer l'entraina hors de la salle de bains et entreprit de chercher de quoi faire un petit déjeuner correct, pendant qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise. Enfin, vrai dire, on devait plutôt parler de déjeuner. Après leur grasse matinée et la douche, il était déjà treize heures.

- Je sais pas si j'ai grand-chose, grommela le dragon en fouillant dans ses placards.

Vu qu'il ne venait pas souvent et pouvait se nourrir d'acier, il prenait rarement de quoi manger. Au bout d'un moment il trouva enfin une petite boite de biscuits qu'il tendit à la jeune fille et il s'affala à coté d'elle, commençant lui aussi à manger la pile d'objets en métal devant lui, ne prêtant plus attention à rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, Levy fit de même, regardant plus le mage à coté d'elle que ce qu'elle mangeait. C'était à la fois amusant et fascinant de le voir manger. Lorsque tous les deux eurent enfin terminé, un nouveau problème se posa à eux.

- Dis Gajil… Je suis sensée m'habiller comment ? Tu as déchiré mes vêtements hier, demanda Levy en plissant les yeux sur les vestiges de ses habits d'hier.

- Euh… Ben, emmène le peignoir chez toi et habille toi la bas.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je peux sortir comme ça !

- Bien sûr que tu peux, qui ça devrait déranger ? T'es en peignoir, pas toute nue que je sache.

La jeune fille fit la moue et ne daigna pas répondre. Elle récupéra ses affaires, puis au moment de partir elle se retourna vers le Dragon Slayer et demanda:

- On se voit après ?

- J'aimerais bien te dire oui, mais même si je me suis défoulé hier soir, ça changera rien au fait que je vais sauter sur la première fille que je vois quand je sortirais, donc non, je reste là.

- Donc en plus je dois aller voir Jett et Droy toute seule ?

- Je pourrais venir, mais ça leur briserait le cœur si je devais céder une nouvelle fois. Ce soir si tu veux on pourra se voir. A vingt-deux heures ça te va ?

Il s'approcha doucement et la prit par la taille, finissant par l'embrasser lentement. Levy finit par afficher une moue résignée et se décida à sortir, non sans lui avoir répondu par l'affirmative, ayant déjà envie d'être à ce soir, même si son corps demandait grâce.

Elle sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers chez elle, se changea et ressortit, légèrement stressée. Vu le caractère de Jett et Droy, ils étaient encore capable de tout raconter aux mages de Fairy Tail, et elle ne se voyait pas s'expliquer devant une centaine de personnes. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle sortait avec Gajil et c'était déjà le bazar. Ses rêves, au moins, n'avaient pas ce genre de défauts, mais pour rien au monde elle ne les échangerait contre ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était définitivement meilleur en vrai.

Levy arriva finalement à la guilde, ou elle fut accueillie assez froidement par certaines personnes. Jett, Droy, Sharuru et Wendy, histoire de préciser. Heureusement, Mirajane intervint avant qu'elle ne se fasse assassiner et l'entraina au bar, lui posant des centaines de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Reconnaissante pour son aide, elle lui raconta en partie ce qu'il s'était passé, doutant de pouvoir tout dévoiler. Oui, sauf que Wendy, Jett et Droy étaient derrière elle et écoutaient attentivement, histoire de trouver le moindre truc à retourner contre elle ou le Dragon Slayer. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle eut le droit à une bonne engueulade de Sharuru sur les jeunes alcooliques et les conséquences de son geste. " Wendy n'a pas dormi de la nuit à cause de toi, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu l'a fait boire ?" Braillait-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Et le pire, c'est que la mage aux cheveux bleus ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun argument digne de ce nom à donner. Et ensuite ce furent ses coéquipiers qui lui tombèrent dessus. A ce moment là, elle aurait pu sortir les violons. Les "Pourquoi avec lui ?", "Tu nous à trahis!" et les "qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que nous ?" se succédaient sans même qu'ils laissent le temps à Levy de leur donner une réponse. Etrangement elle se défendait mieux contre Jett et Droy que contre Wendy et Sharuru. En gros, elle se fit engueuler durant tout le reste de l'après midi. Génial. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Bien sûr, c'était difficile à expliquer, elle avait fait tout cela pour enfin être apaisée, mentalement et physiquement, même si elle avait été égoïste. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, parler à Gajil lui semblait vital. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer, ne supportant plus les regards de dépressifs suicidaires de Jett et Droy et ceux de Sharuru qui la tuaient à chaque fois. Wendy, elle, paraissait plus perdue que tout le reste, sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas encore entièrement récupéré. Elle erra un peu en ville, se promenant dans le parc jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché et qu'elle se décide à rentrer vers huit heures du soir.

Lorsque Levy poussa la porte de chez elle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le lit. Elle poussa un grand cri et recula contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés, juste avant que Gajil n'allume la lampe sur la table de chevet.

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria la jeune fille, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

Nonchalamment allongé sur le lit de la mage, il la contemplait d'un drôle d'air, un demi-sourire sadique apparaissant sur son visage. Pendant un long moment il la regarda s'empourprer, gênée par son regard, avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

- J'avais pas envie d'attendre encore deux heures, râla-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps en l'embrassant, lui coupant toute possibilité de réponse. Fébrilement il l'attira contre lui et marcha à reculons avant de tomber sur le lit, rompant doucement le baiser.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir. Hasarda la mage en plissant les yeux.

- Oui je peux pas. Mais j'me suis dépêché de venir et j'me suis fait violence pour pas penser à celles qui passaient. Pas facile, expliqua le Dragon Slayer en prenant un air innocent.

Heureusement qu'il était là et lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Levy gloussa avant de glisser ses mains derrière le cou du mage d'acier pendant qu'il commençait à la déshabiller. La fête pouvait recommencer.


End file.
